


YAZ'S SECRET --

by Yaz_Khan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dhawan!Master is so sexy in purple- not sorry, Don't read if sensible to blood, Experiments read at your own risk!, F/M, TimeLord!Yaz, Yaz falls for the Master, Yaz turns Dark, poor yaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaz_Khan/pseuds/Yaz_Khan
Summary: There is something the Doctor never knew about Yaz. About something the young woman herself has forgotten for so long. But with the return of an old foe, everything will explode. . .
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	1. She's awakening...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I have a RP account on Twitter and decided to change the portrayal of my Yaz! For this to happen, I've made a fanfiction about it! Hope you'll enjoy it! Note that English isn't my native language so please excuse the mistakes and typos error you may find! :) Have a nice reading!♡

The travels in time and space, the aliens. . . The Doctor. It was all behind them now. The famous blue box never appeared again. . . It didn't seem to affect Ryan and Graham, it was like they knew what was going on. What would happen. But for Yaz, it was different. It was hard not to see the TimeLord anymore, to see her smile. To hear her voice. To stay with her countless hours in the TARDIS where the Doctor was making Yaz pilot the spaceship. Feeling tears rolling down her cheeks, the young police officer closed her eyes. Trying to hold everything back. But sadness couldn't be denied and she burst into tears.

***

Immediately after the TARDIS landed in Sheffield, Ravio and Yedlarmi stepped out, followed by Graham, Yaz and finally Ryan.

"We're home. She got us home."

The voice was contained, sad, broken. Yaz briefly looked at Graham saying this before turning back to the horizon, the city of Sheffield displayed ahead of them.

"So. . . "

Yedlarmi broke the awkward silence, tugging his hands in his pockets.

". . . I guess it's time for goodbyes. Do you-"

"No. Don't even ask that. Please."

Yaz interrupted him, shaking her head.

"She's not dead. She's still alive."

She laid her eyes upon the man, her look fierce, firm and determined for a moment. Deep inside her, she's convinced. The Doctor will be back.

"Yeah! What Yaz said. Doc' will be alright."

Graham nodded, crossing his arm.

"She always gets out alive. No doubt about it."

Silence fell again and the 5 humans stood there, still stunned by what happened -- what they think was but it was already years-- few hours ago. But there was a time reality suddenly hit you and all of them were slowly realizing. Ryan, who said nothing since the landing, cleared his throat and swallowed a lump, looking down.

"I guess it's goodbyes then?. . ."

Any of the others replied. They wanted to still believe they could go back there, go back in Gallifrey to face the Master and vanquish the CyberMasters with Ko Sharmu and the Doctor. But it was too late now as a derailment noise could be heard.

"Yes. It is."

𝑺𝒉𝒆 was the first to turn back and see the spaceship fade until a faint light, the blow diminishing progressively until it was calm again.

"Our human life restarts there."

With that, Ravio and Yedlarmi shook the fam's hand, thanked them and without a word, left.

"Fam. . ."

Graham's voice raised, a sad smile painted on his face. He was reaching out his arms to them.

"Come on fam. That's what she'd say. Stay strong. You are beautiful."

Imagining these words coming from her alien friend, Yaz pulled the gray-haired man into an affectionate embrace, followed by Ryan. Weirdly, the trio didn't cry. They sure were broken. But no tears were escaping. They all pulled away, promised to give news to each others and walked away to go home. Graham found back his house, Ryan his little studio and Yaz, just before she met the Doctor for the first time, found a nice big flat where she moved on. She opened the door and stood at the doorway, frozen.

"Let's go Yaz."

She closed the door firmly and made sure to check multiple times on the lock. She walked to the living room, her furnitures covered with a slight amount of dust. Some boxes were scattered here and there, not open.

"Guess I'll have to clean tomorrow. . . But for now I need to sleep. I'm so exhausted!"

The young woman fell on the bed and it didn't took long for her to sleep deeply, sliding under the blankets.

***

Midnight. Everything was quiet.

𝑳𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒍𝒆𝒏. . .

Yaz's sleep became agitated, a voice invading her mind. A name. She turned her body on one side, to the other, shutting her ears, trying to ignore it.

𝑳𝑬𝑹𝑰𝑬𝑳𝑬𝑵! 𝐿𝐸𝑅𝐼𝐸𝐿𝐸𝑁!

An echo. A powerful voice floating in her mind.

"AAAAaaah!"

This time she woke up, gasping and raising her body suddenly, opening her eyes wide. She switched on the light on her bedside table, breathless, touching her sweaty forehead. She breathed deeply, slowly recovering her spirits.

"What was that?!"

Yaz got up and ran to the bathroom, spraying her face with fresh water, looking in the mirror. And screamed. A silhouette was there. A silhouette she would've recognized among several. The Doctor? No.

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑴𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒓.

"𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰 𝘠𝘢𝘻. . . "

A smirk appeared across his features as he nonchalantly leaned against the bathroom doorway. An evil gleam was running in his eyes and his smirk turned into a shark-like grin. He wasn't really there, no. He was an hologram, sometimes glitching.

"How-- What are you doing here?! I thought you were dead?!"

"𝘖-𝘖𝘩. . . 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘪𝘦. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘦. 𝘕𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘸. 𝘖𝘳 -- 𝘰𝘳. . .𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪 𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘮𝘣 𝘥𝘦𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘒𝘰 𝘚𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘶s."

He chuckled and his holographic silhouette slowly walked towards Yaz. She was frozen, swallowing a lump.

"H-- How? How did you escaped then? You were supposed to die with the CyberMasters!"

He hummed slightly and placed his hands on his waist.

"𝘈𝘩. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘊𝘺𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘔𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴."

He scratched his head before sniffing and putting on a dramatic face.

"𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦. . . 𝘕𝘖𝘛 𝘋𝘌𝘈𝘋!"

The Master burst out laughing, this evil and roaring laugh which sent shivers down Yaz's spine. This one widened her eyes, her heart beating fast.

"That's not possible! They should have died! And you-- you too!"

"𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵! 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 '𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'! 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦! 𝘚𝘰 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨!"

"Then why are you 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆. You are not really here. Where are you right now?"

"𝘖𝘩 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯!"

The Master approached her and let out a small chuckle.

"𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘠𝘢𝘻. 𝘐'𝘮. 𝘙𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺. 𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦."

As he finished saying, a flash invaded the room and dazzled Yaz as an electrical noise could be heard. She covered her eyes, protecting them from the white light.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

For a moment Yaz didn't know where she was, she was lost, panicked, the voice of the Master echoing, floating around her.

"𝘐'𝘔. 𝘙𝘐𝘎𝘏𝘛. 𝘏𝘌𝘙𝘌! 𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘠𝘢𝘻! 𝘋𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘦, 𝘩𝘦𝘺?!"

When finally everything was over, she stood stunned, panting as her heart was racing fast. Her eyelids fluttered, she opened her eyes back. Stone-faced. This time he was really here. Not the hologram anymore. His machiavelic smile never leaving his face. He spread his arms as to show off, the comedian in the spectacle.

"𝘛𝘈𝘋𝘈𝘈𝘈𝘈!"

His shoulders were shuddering with a chuckle.

"What do you want Master? Why are you here? What have you done to 𝒉𝒆𝒓?"

Of course when she said 'her', she was talking about the Doctor. Now she knew the Master was alive, her friend definitely was too and deep inside Yaz's mind, the Master did something to her. It was obvious. He wanted to kill her since the beginning.

"Tell me what you've done to the Doctor!"

Another chuckle.

"𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘑𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘛𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘊𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥. 𝘚𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳."

"Imprisoned her?. . . Timeless Child? Wh -- what are you talking about?. . ."

His smile suddenly faded, his expression becoming serious. He caught Yaz off guard by grabbing her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. Was he. . .trying to read her mind?. . . He seemed to observe her face intently and abruptly let go of her.

"𝘏𝘮. 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘧𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘠𝘢𝘻. 𝘖𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘺. . .𝘓𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘯?"

"Le -- Lerielen?. . . I don't know what you're talking about!"

Yaz slowly moved back, out of the bathroom as he stepped closer.

"𝘖𝘩, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦! 𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘓𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘈𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘦. 𝘈𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦. . ."

"What I am? I'm -- I don't understand?! I'm human!"

"𝘕𝘰. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘓𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘯."

"Why are you calling me Lerielen?! My name is Yaz!!!"

He frowned at her words, shaking his head.

"𝘚𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵. 𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥? 𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘩 𝘪𝘵. . ."

He reached out his hands to touch her temples and Yaz, panicked and terrorised, was unable to make a single move, her feet anchored to the ground.

"Wh -- what are you doing? Don't!. . ."

The Master's face softened instantly as he pressed his fingers on her temples, sending her into a sort of coma.

"𝘛𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦. 𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘩 𝘯𝘰. 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯. 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘓𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘯 𝘜𝘱𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘰𝘯. 𝘒𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘓𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘊𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘎𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘺. 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘛𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘓𝘰𝘳𝘥. 𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳. O𝘳 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧."

He caught her before her head can hit the ground, his voice soft in her ear. Half conscious, memories from the past flashed in Yaz's head. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒕𝒍𝒆 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍 𝒓𝒖𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒈 𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒔. . . 𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒔𝒆 𝒇𝒊𝒆𝒍𝒅𝒔. . . Everything came back to her.

"𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘛𝘈𝘙𝘋𝘐𝘚 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭? 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱 𝘳𝘦𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘙𝘺𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘳 𝘎𝘳𝘢𝘩𝘢𝘮? 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘎𝘳𝘢𝘩𝘢𝘮 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳? 𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦. 𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦. 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘮𝘺 𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦."

As he went on speaking, more memories suddenly reappeared to the young woman. Gallifrey, a quiet day playing with two other children, not really children because they were adolescents. This young woman and other man were the Master, known as Koschei. And the Doctor, known as Theta. And her, she was Lerielen Upsilon. And these names were the TimeLord Academy ones. The memories made Yaz come back to consciousness. She gasped, gripping on his shoulders tightly, breathless for a short while.

"𝘚𝘴𝘩. . . 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦. . .𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘖𝘣𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘦. 𝘚𝘰 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘺. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘓𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘯. 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘛𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘞𝘢𝘳."

𝑻𝑰𝑴𝑬 𝑾𝑨𝑹. 𝑇𝐼𝑀𝐸 𝑊𝐴𝑅. . .

Now she remembered everything. The childhood in Gallifrey. The Academy. Theta, Koschei. And this day she will never forget. The first day of the Time War. The three of them were playing out of the city as usual, running in the alleys, playing hide and seek when a loud noise interrupted their game. The sky became dark, plunged into obscurity. Something was covering the suns. Ships. Dalek flying saucers. The quiet citadel became animated with screams and laser noises. It only took few minutes for the Daleks to destroy everything and kill half of the population. Lost among the debris, Lerielen was calling her mother. She ran through the in ruins streets, crying and shouting her mom's name. And burst out sobbing even more, discovering her body.

"MOM!!!"

Rushing to the body, she didn't notice two Daleks which start to fire her with their laser guns.

"ЄӼҬЄГӍіИѦҬЄ! ЄӼҬЄГӍіИѦҬЄ! "

She had to escape. She couldn't risk being killed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned her back to her mum and she started running again and again, succeeded in escaping from the Daleks. She stepped in a TARDIS and didn't reflected on the destination. She randomly pulled the lever, travelled through time and space to finally land on Earth. Of course, she had to protect herself, to mask her real nature. The TARDIS immediately morphed into an apartment block. But how to hide the fact that she wasn't human? How hiding the beats from two hearts? The only way was to become human for a while.

"𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘓𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘯? 𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘦'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵? 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩. 𝘠𝘰𝘶, 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳, 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦, 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩. . ."

He paused, observing her face and smirked slightly. Lifting her up, he started singing a Gallifreyan song.

"I -- I remember now! Koschei! I remember everything! I remember Gallifrey! My -- My parents. . . Killed. I had to rebuild my family, my whole life under a human appearance! It was -- horrible!"

She let him carry her in the living room where he sat her on down the sofa. He sighed at her talking and looked into her eyes.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘸? 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘶𝘭𝘶𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴. 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦. . .𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘛𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘞𝘢𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘻𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘱𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘎𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘺. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘛𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘓𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘷𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳."

"Then I don't understand. . . Why did you destroyed Gallifrey? Why did you kill all our people?. . ."

Lerielen fixed him intensely, trying to find an answer in his eyes. She couldn't see nothing, he was much more skilled to block every thought.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸? 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘭? 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘐 _𝘣_ _urnt_ 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨?. . . 𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝙃𝙀𝙍!"

The Master's voice was dripping with venom as he pronounced the name of Theta. It surprised Lerielen and for a moment she mulled over his words, thinking about how she was going to reply to him but suddenly whined as she felt a presence in her mind.

"𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘵. . ."

Koschei was forcing her mind violently, her head burning and she finally accepted it.

"C -- Contact. . ."

"𝘛𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳. . ."

His deep brown eyes suddenly appeared in her mind and everything about the Timeless Child flashed by until the ultimate revelation that would change everything.

"NO! SHE CAN'T BE! SHE CAN'T BE THE TIMELESS CHILD!"

She held tight on her temples, the painful truth forever anchored in her head.

"𝘓𝘖𝘖𝘒 𝘈𝘛 𝘔𝘌 𝘓𝘌𝘙𝘐𝘌𝘓𝘌𝘕! 𝘓𝘖𝘖𝘒 𝘈𝘛 𝘔𝘌! 𝘐'𝘝𝘌 𝘋𝘐𝘚𝘊𝘖𝘝𝘌𝘙𝘌𝘋 𝘌𝘝𝘌𝘙𝘠𝘛𝘏𝘐𝘕𝘎 𝘈𝘉𝘖𝘜𝘛 𝘛𝘏𝘌 𝘔𝘈𝘛𝘙𝘐𝘟! 𝘖𝘜𝘙 𝘞𝘏𝘖𝘓𝘌 𝘙𝘈𝘊𝘌 𝘏𝘈𝘚 𝘉𝘌𝘌𝘕 𝘉𝘜𝘐𝘓𝘛 𝘜𝘗𝘖𝘕 𝘈 𝘓𝘐𝘌! 𝘊𝘈𝘕 𝘠𝘖𝘜 𝘚𝘌𝘌 𝘐𝘛 𝘕𝘖𝘞?! 𝘊𝘈𝘕 𝘠𝘖𝘜 𝘚𝘌𝘌 𝘞𝘏𝘠 𝘐 𝘍𝘌𝘓𝘛 𝘙𝘈𝘎𝘌?! 𝘞𝘏𝘠 𝘐 𝘞𝘈𝘕𝘛𝘌𝘋 𝘛𝘖 𝘒𝘐𝘓𝘓 𝘛𝘏𝘌𝘔 𝘈𝘓𝘓?! 𝘊𝘈𝘕 𝘠𝘖𝘜 𝘚𝘌𝘌 𝘐𝘛?!!"

His voice was mixed with her screams, Lerielen trying to massage her temples until he released her from the telepathic emprise, paralysed. She was curled up into a ball, unable to move. She couldn't process everything and barely heard his footsteps, pacing around her like a predator stalking its prey. The Master squatted down by her side and gently stroked her hair, sighing.

"𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦. . . 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 '𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅'. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦. 𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘛𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘓𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸. . ."

He lifted the unconscious woman and carried her to his TARDIS, closing the doors. Few minutes after, the spaceship faded away, leaving -- which was called -- Yaz's flat, empty.

**End of chapter one**


	2. What to do with dear Lerielen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz, just discovering being a TimeLord called Lerielen, is trapped in the Master's TARDIS. But thinking about a plan to escape, she was unaware her old friend was reserving one special for her. . .

The sound of a humming TARDIS awakened Lerielen, the red lights of the spaceship dancing and flickering as she opened her eyes. The woman suddenly sat on the bed, immediately recognizing her surroundings. So quiet. So. . .𝓹𝓮𝓪𝓬𝓮𝓯𝓾𝓵. . . Like the Doctor's TARDIS. And yet, she was at a different place, and it was a different atmosphere: dark and red enlightening the main room of O's hut. Or the Master's console room.

"𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰 𝘓𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘯."

She turned her head when he called her by her TimeLord name, seeing him,his back turned to her. Judging by the noise he was making, she deducted it was tea he was doing. She was just hoping he didn't poison it. The Master finally turned around and gave her a bright smile, holding two cups.

"𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢. 𝘐𝘵'𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘩. 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵."

He walked to her, putting the still fuming cups on the small table near her sofa. He didn't even ask her if she wanted tea, which rose Lerielen's suspicions. However, she mumbled a low "thank you" and stared at her cup, falling silent. She didn't wanted to make him think she was planing on escaping from him soon. And most importantly trying to contact the Doctor. For now, the best was just to listen to the one who used to be her friend at the TimeLord Academy. The shy and bullied boy called Koschei Oakdown, just before the attack of the Daleks which started the Time War. The old memories of him and her being so accomplice reappeared in Lerielen's mind. It was nostalgic. But also confusing. She needed to understand how Koschei turned into this man whom the ambitions are summed up in three words: rage, revenge and chaos. What made the Master feel hatred like this towards the Doctor? She wasn't sure. She was still doubting about what he told her just before she collapsed. Knowing -- oh too well now -- the foolish and manipulative side of him since the plane 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓷𝓽 occurred. What he told her could have been another trick tale of his to destabilize her. 

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳? 𝘏𝘰𝘸'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢? 𝘐𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘵?"

The Master's amused tone of voice pulled Lerielen out of her torpor, and she was shaking her head at his question, replying in a neutral way.

"No, it's perfect, thank you."

She faked a smile, relieved he gave it back, seeming not to have noticed her trance. An awkward silence settled between the both of them as they sipped their tea, still any word slipping out of their mouths.

***

Few minutes later, the Master was cleaning the two cups in the sink --not bothering cleaning what was already in the sink for six months now-- letting Lerielen rest, this one falling back asleep. He briefly glanced at her peaceful on the sofa. A smirk spread across his features as he watched her. He did noticed her stoic state. Lerielen was younger than the Master, and her human journey probably made her forget that TimeLords have the ability to read each other's mind. What the Master discovered in Lerielen's made him frown a bit but -- oh -- he was chuckling internally. She thought about escaping from him by remaining silent? Why not doing the same and strike at the right time to catch her off -- guard. . . 𝓗𝓸𝔀 𝓪𝓶𝓾𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓲𝓽 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓫𝓮! He will play her game, he couldn't deny being interested in having a bit of fun, his heartbeats already accelerating as his brains started to work. Sighing, he rubbed his wet hands on the handkerchief, finishing to dry the few plates. He looked like a proper human like that. If his O was messy, The Master was all the opposite. Tidy, refined and elegant, impeccable clothes, dress sense,. . . Only the --hut -- TARDIS console room was messy. Piles of books all over the floor, shelves full of the real O's MI6 files. But he was surprisingly loving it. The Master sighed as he walked out of the console room, glancing a last time at her before snapping his fingers, the heavy metal door leading to the corridor closing in a loud thud behind him, leaving Lerielen alone. He locked himself up in his private laboratory, ready to elaborate his plan. He paced around the steel table, trailing his fingers on the cold surface and suddenly grunting. Something just flashed by in his mind as his fingers made contact with it. 𝓣𝓮𝓬𝓽𝓮𝓾𝓷 𝓶𝓪𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓮𝔁𝓹𝓮𝓻𝓲𝓶𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓼 𝓸𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓣𝓲𝓶𝓮𝓵𝓮𝓼𝓼 𝓒𝓱𝓲𝓵𝓭. . . 

"𝘎𝘈𝘈𝘈𝘏!"

He massaged his temples, his breath shaky for a moment. Something just happened. A sudden light of evil hope flashed in his mind. A plan drawing itself just before his eyes. 

"𝘖𝘰𝘰𝘰𝘩. . ." 

A scoff turning into a roaring laughter echoed through the room, the Master rubbing his hands together.

"𝘖𝘧𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦! 𝓣𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯! 𝘐𝘯𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘓𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘛𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘶𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳, 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘢! 𝘉𝘙𝘈𝘐𝘕𝘞𝘈𝘚𝘏! 𝘖𝘰𝘰𝘰𝘩 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘩! 𝘈𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵! "

He laughed more and started to pace around the room, preparing all the experiment tools he'll need. The Master was unstoppable. Even more unstoppable now the Doctor was imprisoned by the Judoons and unable to help her friend whose mind will soon be full of darkness. A double female Master. More madness and chaos.

***

  
Lerielen woke up, rubbing her eyes and stretching. She heard the footsteps of the Master coming to her. He sat down on the pouf facing her.

"𝘋𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭?"

He took his soft and innocent voice, almost O's, smiling at her. How could he still impersonate the poor man he killed. It was making Lerielen sick. She raised her head a bit, looking up at him, not showing her annoyance as her eyes were neutral. Although she took a sarcastic tone.

"Why would you care about it Koschei? Why caring about me when you --"

A flash of pain interrupted her. The Master's soft gaze instantly darkened, his body tense and his hand firmly gripping on her wrist.

"𝘋𝘰. 𝘕𝘰𝘵. 𝘊𝘢𝘭𝘭. 𝘔𝘦. 𝘒𝘰𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘪. 𝘈𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯."

His voice dropped low and threatening, Lerielen gulping at the pressure, the pain started to appear where he was applying it. She grunted and struggled against his strength. Unfortunately, she worsened the pain, the Master smirking wickedly. 

"𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘒𝘰𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘪. 𝘒𝘰𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘪 𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥. 𝘕𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳. 𝘜𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥?"

He tugged the tissue compressor out of his pocket, pointing it on her neck, the cold hilt making shivers appear on her skin.

"𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘵. 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘯𝘰𝘸. . . 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶?"

He chuckled slightly and released the grip, regaining his composure. Lerielen was looking at him with wide eyes, her mouth agape. For a moment she seemed like. . . paralyzed. Finaly she turned her head as he stood up and paced around the sofa, his hands behind his back.

"𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘓𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶. . . 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘛𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘓𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘭. 𝘌𝘹𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳. 𝘈𝘯𝘥. . 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭. 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘰𝘯, 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘰𝘳. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘛𝘈𝘙𝘋𝘐𝘚 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘛𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘓𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘤! 𝘖𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. . ."

He grinned, an evil gleam running in his eyes, leaving her puzzled by his words.

**End of chapter two**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a late one but finally it's here! I hope you'll enjoy it! I'll really appreciate constructive criticism and relevant feedbacks :) Please excuse me if you found some typos and mistakes.


	3. Last step and everything will be ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forbidden to lurk and leave the TARDIS console room, Lerielen is forced to either stay still on the sofa or to clean the Master's dishes. While this time, the Doctor's nemesis was working hard and completing his genius laboratory work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Long time no see! I'm sorry I've lost motivation to write and draw for months but I'm back now! I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter! :)

Months had passed since Lerielen was prisoner in the TARDIS and for her it was hard. There wasn't a day where the Master stays with her, always escaping to go to work in his laboratory. And she was hurt. She could beg him all she wanted he stood firm, denying the begging even if she called him by his name --which was satisfying-- this project too much important to be wasted.

"Please! I want to see what you're working on! Let me at least see it!"

She was returning the next day, following him like a puppy as he was holding a pile of huge books and boxes containing experiment tools in his hands.

_"I need peace and quiet."_

He retorted, lifting the boxes a bit higher because apparently Lerielen wanted to grab them.

_" Hands off, baby TimeLord!"_

He snickered, noticing her red and angry face at this new nickname he gave her. 𝓠𝓾𝓲𝓽𝓮 𝓯𝓾𝓷𝓷𝔂. 𝓛𝓮𝓽'𝓼 𝓬𝓪𝓵𝓵 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓸𝓷. He thought as a huff could be heard from the brunette. But she didn't give up so easily, still running after him. 

"But I'm so bored! Let me see something entertaining!"

The Master placed down the boxes on the console, sighing and looking around when he spotted the sink he hadn't cleaned since O was dead.

_"You're bored, huh?...."_

He smirked and pointed at the sink full of plates and utensils, observing her face decomposing. To his great satisfaction.

_"Then clean this."_

"You- you can't be serious?! I'm not your housekeeper!"

She crossed her arms, staring daggers at him. But her defiant look instantly faded away when he leaned in, his intense gaze confirming he was deadly serious. He kept his gaze on her until Lerielen nodded softly, obeying and looking down.

_"Let me remind you something, baby TimeLord. I could have kill you right away after I discovered you were hiding under this pathetic human shell. However, I spared you. But it doesn't mean I won't kill you if you bother me. So know your place. Understood?"_

With a quick move he lifted her chin up, waiting for the fear to appear in her eyes.

"Y-yes Master."

_"Perfect!"_

He flashed a dangerous smile before picking the boxes and heading to the corridor, locking the door with his device, leaving her alone once more. Sighing, she fiddled with the TARDIS console, receiving a soft hum from the engine in response. She moved away swiftly, walking to the sink and pinching the bridge of her nose, making a "ew" face. Of course it was sticky. She hurried up cleaning and placing everything in the cupboards.

"How did I end up here? Why is he keeping me? I am a TimeLord... I'm Like the Doctor. He killed our people. And I'm one of them. Why am I still here... Is he planning to hurt me?..."

She wondered to herself, flopping down onto the sofa and fixing the red 3-D screens, her eyelids fluttering, heavy. She was quickly tired since she's been in this TARDIS, it was like the spaceship was draining her energy. 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓜𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓫𝓪𝓫𝓵𝔂 𝓭𝓲𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓫𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓶𝓮 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝓮𝓼𝓬𝓪𝓹𝓲𝓷𝓰. She thought as she laid down on the sofa, quickly falling into a dreamless sleep.

***

_"Mmmh. More chemical reactions needed. What isn't working! Did I miss something in the experimental process? Were my calculations wrong?! No! They can't be wrong! I'm the Master! A genius building inventions and killing with class and chic!"_

He twirled and turned around the spot, grinning.

_"Everything has to be perfect tomorrow! I can't wait one more day to see her face distort in pain and her eyes fill with dark shade of brown. She'll be perfect. As I am!"_

He kept going, injecting himself another Gallifreyan substance to test and restart as it was still not working. Huffing and frustrated, he rushed to the blackboard fully occupied by his calculations and Gallifreyan circular writing, humming and tapping the tip of his fingers on his lips. Rewriting down more complex mathematical process, he finally found out what was missing: a part of her DNA.

_"Obvious."_

He left his laboratory, a syringe behind his back. Fortunately, Lerielen was already fast asleep, it'll ease his work. Squatting down just in front of the sleepy woman, the Master rolled up her sleeve and searched for a visible vein on her arm. He looked up, observing her peaceful face. He smiled softly, his hand stroking her hair mind abscentely. 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻𝓼 𝓸𝓯 𝓖𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓯𝓻𝓮𝔂... Koschei Oakdown and Lerielen Upsilon... Friends to lovers before the Time War. Theta's best friends. But now it was different. The Master couldn't let Lerielen stay with the Doctor. He had to do something. And turn her like him was the perfect way to wind her up against his best enemy. Chasing the past with a shake of his head, the Master removed the tip, tapping it to chase the air. He kept on stroking her air, in a protective manner and as he sent calming waves in her mind, he sank the needle into her arm and sampled blood. He heard Lerielen letting out small whimpers and grunts of pain while he did so, the Master surprised she felt it despite the soft mind control he was exercising on her. She was stronger than he thought. He stood up and cleaned the small point of blood, observing the small vial containing her DNA. 

_"Shush dear. Don't worry... All of this will be soon over... This is the last step... Tomorrow, your every strand of DNA will be mine. I meant...like mine. You'll be my partner in darkness. Last step and everything will be ready!"_

He caressed her hair a last time before leaving the console room, chuckling.

**End of chapter three**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Dark part starts in the next chapter so stay tuned! Again, I specify English isn't my native language so excuse the mistakes and typos :) let me know what you think in the comments♡ Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
